Most Important
by hermoine snape
Summary: The stars had gone out because the most important man had died. The Doctor gave Rose a mission to give her younger self a journal of their travels in order to save the universe. But saving the future was never going to be easy. Would the past repeat itself or will time and the stars remain bright?
1. Most Important

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor am I making any form of profit from this fanfiction. **

**AN: This story is rated Mature for sexual nature and language. **

**Pairing: Doctor/Rose Tyler/Bad Wolf **

**Most Important **

The Doctor's head laid in his wife, Rose Tyler's lap gasping for air. She ran her fingers through his floppy brown hair, the light in his green eyes slowly deemed as life slowly drained from his body. She slowly untied his bowtie and undid several of his buttons of his white shirt in hope to help him breathe easier. But she knew her attempts were going to useless.

"You can't die. Love just regenerate." sobbed Rose. Please."

"I can't Rose. The poison has stopped my regeneration cycle." whispered the last of the Time Lords.

She looked up at the dark sky and saw the stars slowly go out one by one. She looked down at her husband and tears fell down her cheeks. He wanted to reach up and dry her tears. He hated seeing his pink and yellow girl in pain.

"Wh-what can I do? What can I do?! Doctor, love tell me what to do?" sobbed Rose harder. She looked up and saw the Doctor's current traveling companions, Amy and Rory Williams (Pond) "Help him Rory. Please!"

Rory knelt down next to Rose, "I'm sorry Rose, there's nothing I can do."

Amy sat down on her knees next to the blonde, and Rory pulled her into his arms. Amy let out a small sob. She couldn't believe her raggedy man was dying in his wife's arms. He couldn't die. He was her best friend. He and Rose both were. They had shown up in her backyard when she was seven and helped her. Then they showed back up and were apart of her and Rory's lives ever since.

"Your journal. You must never let me look inside the book." gasp the Doctor. "Tak-take it to your younger self. Time is vanishing. The universe will no longer be. Rose Tyler I love you." She looked at her husband.

She lowered her head and gently captured his lips with her own. "I love you too," and his eyes slowly closed.

Rose buried her face in his chest and her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. She looked up in enough time to see Amy and Rory vanish. She looked up and saw the sky no longer held bright stars. She kissed the Doctor one last time, and she stood to full height. She vanished to find her younger self.

{2005}

Rose sat in the swing looking up at the dark sky. She had heard stories of stars that once shined brightly in the darkness of night. Her mother telling her how wonderful it was to look up at something so beautiful. She had never seen the stars. Her mother had told her one night they just went out and the darkness took over the sky. She wished she could have seen them once. Rose was jolted from her wonderings when there was flash of light around the park.

"Hello Rose." said the woman. She had long blonde hair, fare skin, pink lips, golden eyes and womanly figure. She wore a long white dress that stopped at her ankles. "Don't be frightened."

"Who are you?" asked Rose more curious then afraid of the beautiful woman with gold eyes.

"I am your future. I am Bad Wolf, but my friends and my husband called me Rose." She told the young woman.

"But how?"

The Bad Wolf smiled, "Time Travel. You are the most important woman in the entire universe. You dream of the stars. You want to touch them." Rose nodded her head. "There is one man, one remarkable man that makes the stars burn and time turn. He is called the Doctor."

"Did something happen to him?" asked the young blonde.

Tears ran down Bad Wolf's cheeks. "Yes. He died only a few minutes, but time has stopped Rose and every star has died and time will soon follow."

"How are you my future? I'm nothing but a school drop out. I'm a shop girl. I'm nothing."

Bad Wolf pulled out a yellow journal with a pink rose in the center. She held it out to Rose. She took it from the woman and noticed it was old and faded with the pages warn. She flipped through them and saw the journal filled with entries.

"The Doctor is your past and future Rose Tyler. The universe needs the Doctor, and the Doctor needs you. The Doctor must never look inside the book. It's his rule. The choice is yours," and the woman vanished with a flash of light.

Rose looked down at the journal. She couldn't believe what just happened. An image of her future showed up and gave her a journal. She turned her head up to the dark sky. She closed her eyes. She could bring the stars back. She could save time. She could be something else besides just a school drop out and shop girl. Rose hugged the book to her chest and left the park for her house. She was going to save the universe and the most important man in the entire universe.

**Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter one/prelude. I hope you like it. **

**AN: The poisoning came from Season 6 when River poisoned the Doctor with the lipstick. **


	2. Rose

{Rose}

Rose sat at the kitchen table. She had woken up before her alarm had gone off. She knew that was going to meet the man that had changed her life, and he man that was most important person in the universe. She flipped the pages and looked at the picture that was glued to the page. She ran her fingers over the smooth captured image.

The Doctor had extremely short hair, lightly toned skin, blue eyes, big ears and wore a leather jacket. He had been made for war and was hard and blamed himself for the lost of his people, known as Time Lords.

Rose closed the old book and stuck it inside her bag that sat on the table, just as her mother entered the kitchen. She didn't need her mother, Jackie Tyler finding the book. It would cause much damage according to her future self. It was most important that the Doctor didn't look inside it to learn his future.

"You better get going sweetheart or you'll be late for work." said Jackie. She had shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, fare skin, blue eyes and slightly large chest with a womanly figure.

Rose nodded her head kissed her mother on the forehead and left for Hedrick's Department Store. She smiled to herself. She was going to meet the Doctor after waiting so long. Her life was finally going to start.

{}

Rose stepped out of the lifted with a plastic bag in her hand that contained the lottery money. She made her way down the corridor and stopped at the Chief Electrocution, Wilson's door. She knocked on the door only not to get a reply already knowing that he had been killed, but she knew to go by what Rose had set down in the journal because she didn't want to change too much of her future.

"Wilson I have the lottery money. Wilson they're closing up the shop," called Rose looking around and she continued down the hall. She clicked on the switch causing the lights to flicker on. "Wilson!"

Rose stopped walking and looked around when she saw a dummy move out the corner of her eye. She turned around to see several dummies move. She quickly knew that the journal was real. She knew that this coming was her future. The man that she was about to meet was going to change her life.

"God, it's all real." whispered Rose. "Ok, I get it. Good joke." She said backing up until she backed up into heating pipe. The dummy raised its hand. Rose squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her death.

Rose felt a hand grab onto hers. She turned her head and saw him. "Run," and they ran down the corridors hand in hand. "Get in."

She stepped into the lift followed by the man in the black leather jacket. The door stopped when a mannequin put its arm in the doorway. The Doctor tugged on the arm until it was yanked from its body, and the door closed.

"You tore its arm off!" said Rose.

"Yep, plastic." said the Doctor, and he tossed it to the blonde.

Rose easily caught it. She looked at carefully. "What are they students?" She asked knowing she had to play the part of the clueless girl. She only hoped her acting was good to fool the brilliant man before her.

"Why students?" he asked.

"I don't know. Because that many people acting silly, it's got to be students."

The Doctor smiled, "That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks." said Rose with a smile.

"They're not students."

"Well, what ever they are Wilson will call the police." said Rose.

"Who's Wilson?"

"The Chief Electrocution."

"Wilson's dead." said the Doctor and lift stopped. He stepped out and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Mind your eyes."

Rose put up her arm to protect her eyes from the bright light that flashed. She all ready knew about Wilson, and she felt bad for him. He was a good guy and they got long quite well. She had shed her tears awhile back.

"Who are you, and what are those things down there?" asked Rose.

"They're made of plastic."

"You mean those things are like Living Plastic creatures. That's insane."

"Yes, that's exactly what they are. Living Plastic and they are being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a problem if I didn't have this." said the Doctor showing her the explosive," and he opened the back door of the store. "So I'm going up there and blow them up. But I might as very well die in the process but don't you worry about me. Go home. Go have your love beans on toast," and pushed her out of the door. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this because it just might very well get them killed." said the Doctor and closed the door behind him. He opened the door, "I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose." she told him.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life," he told waving the small device," and he closed the door behind him.

Rose stepped forward slightly wanting to stop him, but she knew better not to stop him. She turned and ran down the street. She stopped once she was good ways away and saw the shop go up in flame and smoke. She let a small smile cross her face and shook her head. She made her way back home.

{}

Rose sat on the couch listening to her mother rant and rave that she was inches from death. She shook her head told her she was nowhere near the shop when it blew up. She rolled her eyes at her mother. Rose knew her mother meant well, but sometimes she went a little over board. She turned her head when her best friend Mickey Smith entered the house. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. She returned the hug.

Rose smiled to herself. She knew she had done the right thing about not perusing a romantic relationship with him, because it would only hurt him in the long run. They knew they were better off friends anyway. There wasn't a memory without Mickey Smith in it in her life, but she knew it was about to change. She wouldn't change anything that lay before her. Her life was about to start.

"I'm fine Mickey. I know there's a game on. Go to the pub and enjoy yourself. I want a nice long bath."

"Are you sure Rose? Because I can stay if you need me to." said Mickey.

She shook her head with a smile. She kissed his forehead, and she watched the man leave the house. She got up off the couch and went to the bathroom for a long bath still listening to her mother on the phone calling everyone knew. She shook her head some things would never change.

{}

"Hang on you just can't go swaddling off." said Rose as she ran down the stairs after the man.

The Doctor had shown up at her house trying to track down the signal of the Living Plastic. He found it at her house. The hand had attacked her in her own living room, and now he was running off without a word of why it attacked her. She wasn't about to let him get away from her.

"You can't just walk away. You've got to tell me what's going on." said Rose.

"No, I don't." said the Doctor exiting the building out into the street.

"That thing attacked me! Who are you anyway?"

"It wasn't after you. You just got in the way." he told her. "I told you. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor of what."

"I'm just the Doctor."

Rose shook her head, "Is that suppose to sound impressive?"

"Well yea." said the Doctor.

"Who else knows about this plastic stuff?"

"No one."

"What, on your own?" said Rose with a slight frown.

"There's no one else."

"Well, alright start from the begin." said Rose.

The Doctor told Rose about the Living Plastic and how they loved Earth because of all pollution. She found it quite interesting. The story held in her attention, but it being told to her by the Doctor made it even more interesting to her.

"Ok, so how are we going to stop it from taking over Earth?" asked Rose. "You can't do it all on your own Doctor. I want to help."

The Time Lord looked at Rose carefully there was something about the human, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it would do him some good to have a companion again. He shook his head. It would be too dangerous, even if this one ape wanted to help him save the world.

{}

The Doctor and Rose ran down the street after yanking a head off a dummy. He stopped in front of a blue Police Public Call Box. He pulled out a key from his leather jacket pocket. She turned her head and saw several mannequins advancing on them.

"Doctor, hurry. They're getting closer." said the Doctor.

He pushed the door open and he entered the phone both. Rose ran into the box. She quickly ran back out and circled the box. She returned and looked in awe.

"Ok, it's bigger on the inside." said Rose. "Aren't you worried they'll get in? I mean it's a wooden box."

"I can trace the signal. You see the arm was too simple, but the head is perfect." said the Doctor placing it on the console. "Don't worry nothing can get through those doors, and believe me they've tried." He told her.

"What is this place?" asked Rose.

"This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." explained the Doctor.

"Is it alien?"

"Yes."

"Are you alien?" she asked.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

Rose shook her head. "No," she told him. She looked towards the head. "Are you going to follow the signal or are you going to let it melt?"

He quickly turned around, "Oh, no, no," and he quickly lifted a leaver and the ship shook.

Rose quickly grabbed onto a coral beam. She let a small smile cross her face when she heard humming inside her head. It was the feeling of coming home. The Doctor turned and saw the blonde with a gentle smile on her face. He felt the TARDIS welcome the human like she was greeting someone that had been gone from home for along time.

"Come on." said the Doctor exiting the TARDIS. "We have to stop the Living Plastic."

Rose quickly exited the ship and she looked around. "We've moved."

"It disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand it."

"Ok, when we find the Living Plastic what are we going to do?" asked Rose.

The Doctor pulled out a blue vile, "Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find the transmitter. How are going to hide something so large in a small city like this?"

"What does it look like?" asked Rose.

"Round. Like a dish. It must be completely invisible." said Doctor.

Rose looked over and saw the Eye of London. She smiled and nodded towards the eye behind him.

He turned his head, "What?" She nodded her head again. "What? What is it?"

Rose walked over to the man and turned his body. She saw his face break out into smile.

"Fanatic! Now we just need to find the Nesting Consciousness. It's controlling all the plastic on Earth. It would be underground. Somewhere nearby." explained the Doctor.

Rose ran over to the edge and looked around. She found hatch. "What about down there?" she asked pointing to the wheel.

The Doctor smiled and took Rose's hand. They ran down to the hatch. He turned wheel and opened it. He climbed down the stairs followed by Rose.

"All right tip in the Anti-Plastic and lets go." said Rose.

"I'm not here to kill it. I need to give it a chance to leave." said the Doctor.

Rose watched the Doctor talk to the creature that was controlling all the plastic on Earth. She was surprised to hear English begin translated inside her head. She remembered that Rose had told her about the TARDIS translating alien languages inside her head. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall when he spoke of the Time War. He could see how broken the Doctor was about the war.

"Doctor Look out!" yelled Rose just as two dummies grabbed the Time Lord by the arms.

"It's the TARDIS. It's terrified."

Rose slowly made her way down the stairs over to the Doctor who was struggling against the Living Plastic. She knelt down and looked at the creature below her.

"Hello, my name is Rose. What's you're name?" she asked gently. She smiled when the creature roared, "Hello Gaunt. I understand you want to find a new home but taking over someone else planet isn't going help. It's only going cause much pain towards you and those that live here." The creature roared again. "I'm sure the Doctor can find you a planet that has lost of toxins in the air. Yea, then you can start over. Some times it's good to start over. Whatch'a say? You let the Doctor-" the creature roared the stairs vanished and Rose jumped back at the angry alien. "Sorry, I thought I was helping!"

The Doctor watched the young woman in wonder, because the TARDIS was already translating alien languages inside her head, and it normally didn't work until he invited them to travel with him. He would have to keep an eye on the pink and yellow human.

A Living Plastic grabbed a hold of Rose. She struggled against the dummy's strong grip. She saw the Doctor fight against the one dummy that had a hold of him since the second had grabbed a hold of Rose. The Doctor pulled out the Anti-Plastic and poured into the Nesting Conciseness. He threw the mannequin off of Rose and they quickly ran into the TARDIS and vanished just before it exploded.

{}

Rose exited the TARDIS and the Doctor leaned against the open door. He smiled at the young blonde in front of him. "Nesting Conciseness, easy." he said snapping his fingers.

"All this stuff, running and helping aliens, is that what you do?" asked Rose.

"Yes."

"All on your own?" said Rose.

"You could always come with me."

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yes." said the Doctor. "Of course you could stay here and fill yourself with chips and work or you could go anywhere." He saw her brown eyes light up brightly. "This box just doesn't disappear here and reappear there. It can take you anywhere. It can also go into time free of charge."

Rose smiled but her face frowned slightly. No, I can't. I have to go find mum and make sure she's ok."

"Well, all right then. Good bye Rose Tyler," and the Doctor stepped back inside and the TARDIS slowly vanished from sight.

She held her breath waiting for the Doctor to return. She let a smile cross her face when she heard the most beautiful noise in the universe. The door opened and the Doctor stood in the doorway.

"Oh, did I mention it also travels through time." said the Doctor with a smile.

Rose smiled and ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped aside and Rose walked into the TARDIS. The Time Lord walked over to the console. She ran her fingers across the edges of the controls.

"Where to first?" asked the Doctor.

Rose smiled, "The future."

**Hit the button and me what you think about the second chapter!**


	3. The End of the World

{The End of the World}

Rose stood next to the Doctor holding onto the console in hope not to be thrown to the floor by the bumpy ride. When she had had read about the shaking of the TARDIS while it was flight how much her older self loved it, she'd never picture herself doing the same. The sparkle in the blue eyes as he tried his hardest to impress her was cute but also a little annoying to her, but the cuteness won out. She couldn't help but smile. After several stops one, one hundred years into her future. The next stop was ten thousand years into her future.

"You think your so impressive." said Rose with a smile.

The Doctor looked at the blonde human in slight amount of hurt. "I am that impressive."

"You wish."

"All right then you asked for it. I know exactly were to go. Hold on!" said the Doctor with a smile as a zoomed through the time vortex.

The Doctor hit a button and rang the bell, as if it was a horn. She mentally rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. The joy of something new rushed through her veins. The unknowing waited outside the doors.

"Where are we? What's out there?" asked Rose.

The Doctor motioned with his hand. He watched her smile as she rushed over to the double doors of his TARDIS. It didn't matter at the moment that he didn't nor could he understand the ape he had asked to travel with him. The only thing that mattered was how she was reacting at that moment. The way he was feeling, the rush of the unknown, and the reason why he never checked the screen of their location and the element of surprise when he stepped out of his ship's doors.

Rose looked around in awe. It was nothing special at the moment. It was just large empty room. Then she turned her head and a bright smiled broke out across her face. The most wonderful sight she had ever seen was in front of her. Her home, Earth in all it's beauty.

The Doctor walked up to his newest companion and looked at the Earth below them. "You lot spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to be killed by eggs, beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to image the impossible. That maybe you survive. This is the year five billion slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years into your future, and this the day," he looked at his watch, "hold on," the sun flared and turned red, "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Rose looked at the Doctor slightly shocked, of course she had read about it in the journal and prepared herself for it, but it still shocked her. Then she looked at the Earth. Then it hit her. She could save Jade instead of getting stuck on the observation deck. She knew that she couldn't stop major events like this one, but she could at lest save a few lives along away.

"So, this is what you do, you jump in at the last minute and save the world." said Rose.

"Nope. This is the end of line. Times up." said the Time Lord.

"But where are all the people?"

"They're all gone. They moved on to other places. They evolved and expanded throughout the galaxy." said the Doctor. "You see the satellites there?" He motioned to them. She nodded. "They're holding back the sun. The moneys ran out and it's time for nature to take its course."

"So, they like waited until all the humans to move off the Earth and find new homes or something like that." said Rose understanding something more then what her future self hadn't asked questions.

"Something like that. Yes." said the Time Lord.

"My Mum's been dead for centuries. I'm only human that's being able to see this."

"A bundle of laughs you are." said the Doctor.

Rose pulled out her phone. She found there was no service. "I'm a bit out of range."

He took the phone from the blonde, and removed the back. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jigger pokery?"

"Yea, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" he asked as he fixed her phone.

"Nah. I fail hallabaloo." said Rose with a smile.

The Doctor placed the phone back together. He watched Rose carefully. He could understand how she was handling this over all. Then he heard her talking to her mum. He hoped it would make her feel a little better. He chuckled slightly when he heard her say, "I'm on top of the world." then she hung up the phone.

The Doctor held out his arm to Rose. She smiled and linked her arm with his, and they made their way to main gallery when they saw several shuttles fly towards the ship. The travelers heard the computer announce that shuttle five had arrived. It informed that all guest were not allowed any forms of weapons on Satellite One.

"When they say guest does that mean? asked Rose.

"Aliens." said the Doctor.

"So they're coming to watch the Earth burn. What for?"

"Fun." said the Time Lord.

"That's not fun, watching a planet burn. Having drinks and a party." snapped Rose actually surprised at how they could do that.

Doctor thought for a moment. "Well, think about it this way. It's more of a celebration of the past."

"Kind of like a strange funeral."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "If you want to think about it that way. Sure, why not."

A blue skinned person with golden eyes walked up to the couple. "Who are you?" asked the Seward. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." said the Doctor. He quickly patted his pockets and pulled out a blue like folder. He flipped it open, "See we have an invitation. I'm the Doctor and this Rose Tyler. She's my plus one." He said before the man could speak again.

The Doctor quietly explained that the paper was slightly psychic, and that it saved a lot of paper. Rose nodded and smiled at the man next to her. If she would call him that, even though he did look human.

"I do apologize. Shall we get started?" said the steward and walked way from the couple.

"He's blue." said Rose.

"Yea."

"Ok."

The Steward walked up to the podium and began to introduce the guest one by one. Then a tree like woman approached them and handed them a cutting of her grandfather. Rose quickly remembered about her future self telling her that it was interment to breathe air from his lungs. He patted his pockets in hope to find something.

Rose quickly yanked a piece of her blonde hair from her head with a slight hiss. She smiled and handed it to Jade. She walked way from the couple. "You better thank me later, that rather hurt."

"Yea, thanks. I was going to breath in her face." whispered the Doctor.

Rose pulled several blonde hairs from her head as each guest stepped forward. "Something tells me that would have been rather personal if you breathed on the tree woman. I mean you need air in your body to live."

"Good point."

The Steward announced the last human Cassandra O'Brien. She was nothing but a flat looking piece of skin with eyes and lips. She had brain in a jar at the bottom of her.

Rose turned her head at the Doctor when she heard him snicker at the sight of the "last human," in the shape of flat piece of skin.

"What, it's rather funny. She looks like trampoline." said the Doctor and he saw trying to hold in a laugh, but he heard chuckle inside her throat.

"I think I'll go mingle." said Rose and walked way from the Doctor.

He crossed his arms and watched the human carefully. He couldn't understand why his TARDIS welcomed her so when she first stepped through the doors, or how relaxed she was around the aliens.

Rose stopped in front of a tan wrinkled sun like looking alien inside a large jar. "Hello, my name is Rose. What's you're name?"

'_I'm the Face of Boe young Rose.' _he said inside her head.

Rose blinked several times instead of speaking out loud he was speaking inside her head. She smiled at the kind looking alien. _"You speak telepathically." _

"_You are far from home, but yet you've found home. You shine bright as sun, but you've done this before. You're timelines are crossed with a man that stands watching you." _

Rose thought for a moment and smiled crossed her face. _"Hello Jack. I look forward to our dance."_

"_So do I Rosie, but you must be careful. The Doctor is watching ever so closely. You must act like you know nothing. I know you want to save those along the way. But be careful or time will vanish and the stars will go out. I will see you very soon my dear friend." _

She nodded her head and walked over to the Doctor. "This is amazing. I still truly don't like the idea of Earth burning. I mean the aliens. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed that their were something out in the universe besides just humans. I've always wanted to touch the stars. Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck.

The Doctor's body stiffened at the hug. He patted her back. She pulled back with slightly red cheeks.

"Doctor, how is it that I can understand them? I'm hearing English." said Rose.

"Oh, that's a gift from the TARDIS. She gets inside your head and translates alien languages in a good way." explained the Doctor.

"Your ship gets inside my head and changes the languages and you didn't even ask."

The Doctor blinked at the yellow head girl with a slight stunned expression. He didn't know why she was always catching him off guard. "Well, I never thought about asking." They were shaken from their conversation when they felt a shutter. "That's not suppose to happen."

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"Trouble," said the Doctor. He grabbed her hand and they ran from others in search for the engines.

{}

The Doctor and Rose found the engine room after they found robot spiders had ruined the mainframe of Platform One. He knew that things could go horribly wrong, like people possibly getting killed. He pulled out the large handle and large fans stopped moving. He let go to get to panel, and the fans moved faster.

Rose ran over to leaver and pulled it down and the fans stopped. The Doctor turned his head to find his new companion holding down the leaver.

"Rose, the heat is going vent through this place." said the Doctor. "You could get hurt."

"Then quiet waistin' time, and fix the shields that have fallen." said Rose.

He smiled at her and quickly moved through the slow fans. He stopped and turned around once he reached the panel. He could tell that she was getting burned from heat. He quickly fixed the shields and ran over to her quickly as possible.

Rose let go of the handle and took several deep breaths to stop the tears that fell down her face. The Doctor gently took her hands into his own and looked at the angry second degree burns that were nearly third degree burns. He thumbed away tear that fell down her cheek. He dug through his pockets and pulled out some aloe and gently placed it on her hands. He pulled out bandages and carefully wrapped them with bandages.

"I'll look at them once we get back to the TARDIS. As for now, that will help with the pain." said the Doctor. She nodded and they man their way back up observation deck.

{}

"Someone has brought their little pets on board." said the Doctor pulling out a robot spider. He sat the spider down on the ground he gave it a little shove with his foot. "Go on Jimbo. Go back to your master," and the spider stopped in front of Cassandra. Then went over to the Repeated Meme.

Cassandra said quickly, "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. Talk to the Face."

The Doctor saw Rose's face grow red with anger. "How dare you? You go around blaming something on him. Why would he cause harm to them? I've spoken with him and his is very sweet!" She turned to the Doctor. "Cassandra looked at the spider and then it went to Repeated Meme. Should that mean something?" whispered Rose.

"I'm bursting with ideas. Idea number one: the Reated Meme is nothing but an idea." He said walking over to the black hooded figures. "That's all they are," and he yanked the arm off and it killed over. "Remote controlled Droid. A nice little cover for the trouble maker. Go on JimBo. Go over to your master," and the spider stopped in front of Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot that never got kissed." said Cassandra. "At arms!" Her attendance raised their spay guns.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" said the Doctor mockingly.

"With acid." said Cassandra.

She explained how she had shares in their companies and that they would double on the events of their deaths. She would be the only survivor. She told guest that her spiders had destroyed the mainframe of Platform One and that the shields would fall killing all. She teleported of the Platform.

The Doctor walked over to egg that was nearby and busted it open and Cassandra reappeared on the Platform. "You didn't stay long enough for me to tell you that your little plan won't work, because the shields have already been fixed." He smiled smugly at the flat thing in front of him.

"Well, congradulations. You've won to join the human club." said Cassandra.

"You're plan was to kill people." said the Doctor. "But I believe you've left your little boys back where you vanished from."

"My boys my precious boys." said Cassandra as she began to creak.

"Moisturize me! I'm too young to die!" she yelled.

Rose stepped up to the Doctor. "Help her."

"Everything has it's time, everything dies." said the Doctor and splat. Cassandra had splattered on the wall behind the couple.

Rose walked way from the Doctor and stood in front of the window watching the rocks from Earth floating way. The Gallifreyan moved over to his companion.

"We missed it. We were to worried about saving ourselves that we didn't have time to think about the history that happened on the Earth." whispered Rose.

"Come with me." said the Doctor taking her hand. Rose gasped out pain that was bandaged up. "I need to attend to your hands," and they returned to the TARDIS. Rose gasped out of pain.

{}

Rose sat down on the table in med-bay. The Doctor slowly removed the wraps from her tender hands. He took down a jar of yellow cream from a nearby shelf.

"You apes and your tender skin." said the Doctor and he applied the cream.

Rose watched the man or alien apply the cream. She couldn't believe that her skin slowly began to heal. The red burned skin was replaced with healed skin. The Doctor put the lid back on the jar.

"There all done. Good as new." said the Doctor. "Come with me. I want to show you show something."

Rose jumped down off the table and they returned to the main room. She held onto the console. She smiled watching him fly the TARDIS. They landed with a bump. He pulled open the door and they stepped out into a busy street.

"You think it will last forever, people, the cars, the concrete, but it won't, one day it's all gone."

Rose looked at the Doctor and saw sadness in his blue eyes. "What about you? What about your home?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to tell her. "There was war, and we lost. Gallifrey gone. It burned like the Earth. Gone before it's time. I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own, because there's no one else."

"There's me." said Rose.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" asked the Doctor.

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't want to go home. Do you smell chips?" She asked looking at him.

"Yea. Yea." said the Doctor.

"I want chips."

"Me too." said the Gallifreyan.

"Right then, before you get me back into that box, chips it is, and you can pay." said Rose.

"No money." said the Doctor.

"What of date are you? Come on then tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years until the shops close." said Rose with a smile her tongue poking between her teeth, and they made their way to a nearby shop for chips.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter three.


	4. Unquiet Dead

{The Unquiet Dead}

Rose stood in front of the control panel holding down one of the many buttons and knobs that made the TARDIS fly. She could hear the great time machine chuckle slightly at the sight of her thief telling his newest companion on which button to hold down, when it was the wrong button. She shook sending them in the complete opposite direction to the place were the Time Lord needed to be.

"Hold that one down!" said the Doctor.

"I am holding this one down."

"Well, hold them both down!"

Rose reached over the controls but didn't quite reach the leaver he pointed to. "It's not going to work!"

"Oi! I promised you a time machine, and that's what you're getting. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. Let's find out. Hold on here we go!"

The TARDIS jerked to the right, and spun through the time vortex. She smiled to herself shifted more to the right then to 1860 to a later time where they were need. They landed with a bump throwing the couple to floor.

"Blimey!" said Rose.

The Doctor looked over at the blonde and said, "You're telling me. Are you all right?"

"Yea I think so. Nothing's broken." said Rose getting up off the floor. "Did we make it?"

The Doctor stood up and looked at the screen that held different shapes that was in High Old Gallifreyan. "Give a man a medal! Earth Naples, December 24, 1860!"

Rose beamed at the Time Lord. "It's so wired. It's Christmas!"

"It's all yours." said the Doctor.

"It's Christmas 1860 and it only happens once it's gone, it's finished. No wonder you don't stay still." she said happily.

"Not a bad life."

"It's better with two. Come on then." said Rose running to the doors.

"Hey were do you think you're going?"

"1860."

"Going out there dressed like that. You'll start a riot, Barbella. There's a wardrobe through there." said the Doctor motioning to the doorway. "First left, second right, go straight ahead, under the stairs, under the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up." He smiled and watched the human run out of the room.

{}

Rose looked around and groaned. She had missed a turned somewhere. "Great. I'm lost. Can you help? I'm so lost." She smiled when a door appeared in front of her. "Thank you!" She ran to through the door into a ten storey closet. "Oh my god. Ok, I need something suitable for the 1860s." The closet shifted revealing only dresses from the era. "Something dressy but not too dressy or revealing." The dress minimized leaving less then before. "A something that's between first and second class." Rose beamed at the gown that was before her. "Wow, that's perfect!"

Rose grabbed the gown and slipped it on and quickly twisted her blonde hair up and placed a feather holding it in place. She kissed her fingers and placed against the doorframe as a thank you. She quickly made her way back to the control room.

The Doctor looked up stunned at how beautiful she looked standing on the staircase. Rose was dressed in a black sequenced with red under the black dress that swooped showing off her shoulders. A shawl covering them to keep her warm.

"Blimey!"

"Don't laugh." said Rose.

"You look beautiful considering." said the Doctor quickly covering up the complaisant.

Rose smiled her tongue poking slightly between her teeth. The Doctor's hearts stopped at that smile. She had to smile that way that made him so drawn to her, and it was in away he didn't want to feel.

Rose's brow frowned slightly, "Considering, what?"

"That you're human." said the Doctor.

"I think that's a complaisant. Aren't you going to change? " said Rose.

"I've changed my jumper. Come on."

Rose lifted up her dress slightly and made her way down the stairs. "You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine." She opened the door and saw the snowy grown. She stepped her foot out of the phone booth and lifted it up revealing her shoe print. She stepped out fully into the snowy town.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and asked, "Are you ready for this? Here we go. History." He held out his arm to her. She smiled and hooked her arm through his with a bright smile.

{}

Meanwhile several blocks away in the Funeral Parlor of Sneed and Company, Mrs. Peace laid in her coffin while her grandson mourned over her dead, until her eyes snapped opened, and she grabbed him around the neck snapping it killing him intensely. Mr. Sneed entered the parlor and found the young man dead on the floor and the dead woman up and about. The dead were walking. She left the parlor and roamed the streets.

Sneed and his servant girl, Gwyneth left the funeral home in search for Mrs. Peace in hope not to draw unwanted attention to learn that the dead were out and about the streets. Sneed turned to Gwyneth and told her to use the sight that she had been given to by her mother. She closed her eyes and saw that the dead woman was going to see a great man, the writer Charles Dickens. They quickly made their way to the theater to get the woman back to morgue and try to figure out what to do with the dead woman.

{}

In the music hall Charles Dickens stood on the stage reading his story, "A Christmas Carol," to the crowd. He stopped suddenly when a woman in the crowd began to glow blue and vapors left her mouth and into the gas lanterns scaring the crowd out of the hall.

The screams grab the Doctor and Rose's attention from outside. They ran through the crowd and into the music hall. Sneed and Gwyneth also followed the screams from the hall. Charles Dickens blamed it on the Doctor because of excitement of the event.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled Rose from the stage when she saw the couple near the elderly woman. "I'll go after them." She told the Doctor.

"Be careful." called the Doctor and he turned his attention back to the man next to him wanting more answers.

{}

Rose groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself surround by coffins. She sat up wondering how she got the room. She narrowed her eyes remembering that the old man had drugged her, and placed in the room. She was snapped out her wonderings when she saw the dead raise from their coffins.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." said Rose and she quickly ran over to the door. She turned the knob to find it locked. "Let me out! Let me out!" She yelled banging on the door.

"Rose stand back!" yelled the Doctor from outside the door.

She quickly moved back from the door, and the Doctor kicked the door open. He grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her to his chest, "I believe this is my dance."

She grabbed onto his leather jacket. She turned her head slightly and breathed in the musky scent of his after shave and leather. He looked down and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"This is a prank." said Charles.

"No it's not. The dead are walking. Hi."

"Hi." said Rose. "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens."

"Okay." said Rose slightly stunned being locking in room full of zombies.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. We can not contain. Help us. Help the Gelth," and the vanished into the gas pipes.

{}

Gwyneth stood in the living room pouring everyone a cup of tea. She listened to the young blonde snap at Sneed. She couldn't blame her for her reaction.

"First of all you drugged, then you kidnap me, and don't you think I didn't feel yours hands taking a quick wonder. You dirty old man!"

The Doctor stood in front of the fire with a smirk on his face. He had found himself a feisty companion. He knew she had spunk and he spunk.

"I won't be spoken to like that." said Sneed.

"Then you stuck in a room full of zombies! And if that an't enough you swant off to leave me to die. So, come on talk!" yelled Rose.

"It's not me. It's this house." said Sneed.

Gwyneth walked up to the Doctor and handed him a cup of hot tea. "Two sugars the way you like it sir."

He took the cup trying figure out how the servant girl knew how he liked his tea. She left the living room for the kitchen. Rose followed the young woman from the room leaving the men to talk. She remembered in the journal that Gwyneth had spoken to her. She hoped to get more information out of the young woman.

{}

"You've done this before Miss." said Gwyneth as she studied Rose carefully. Rose nodded her head. "You must be careful or time will unravel and the star burn out. You burn bright as the sun only you can keep the stars burning. The Big Bad Wolf."

Rose stepped closer to the servant girl and whispered, "Yes. Please, you have to help Gwyneth. What must I do to keep my mind from burning this time?"

Gwyneth whispered, "Look into it twice Miss." She steeped back. "I'm sorry Miss. I can't help it. I've grown up hearing voices inside my head."

"You've grew up on top of the rift. You're the key. We can help the Gelth."

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose.

"We're going to have a séance." said the Doctor with a smile.

{}

Rose entered the morgue and wrapped her arms around herself. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She didn't like the idea of Gwyneth bringing the Gelth through the rift. She assumed because she knew what was going happen.

"Doctor she shouldn't be doing this. What if it kills her? What if the Gelth are lying?" said Rose trying to make him think about what was about to happen.

"Rose they said they were few. I can save a race and take them somewhere they start again." said the Doctor.

"What must I do?" Gwyneth asked the Gelth.

"Stand here beneath the arch."

Gwyneth stepped under the arch, and the Gelth exited the rift through the servant girl. The Doctor pushed Rose into the cellar and closed the door to stop the zombies from reaching them. Because the Gelth had taken over the dead bodies that laid in the morgue. While Charles ran from the house not wanting to die in a morgue.

"I'm sorry Rose. I should have listened. Now, I've got you trapped here."

"I can't die. It's 1869. I'm not even born yet." said Rose.

"Time isn't in a straight line. You can be born in twentieth century and die in ninth, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." said Rose.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Tory. World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff."

"It's just not dying. It's becoming one of them." said Rose trying to back up closer to the wall as the zombies reached in the cell through the bars. "We'll go down fighting. Yea?"

"Yea." said the Doctor and he took Rose's hand into his own.

"Together?"

The Doctor looked into his companion's brown eyes and smiled gently. "I'm glad I met you."

She smiled, "Me too."

Charles ran back into the morgue and told them to turn off the flame and turn off the gas. The Doctor turned and quickly yanked the gas line from the wall filling the room up and watched the Gelth leave the hosts. He opened the cell door and pushed Rose out of the cell. He told Charles to get Rose out of the house.

"I'm not leaving you." coughed Rose.

"Rose you're going to choke. Go with Charles." said the Doctor. "Charles get her out of here," and the writer quickly pulled Rose from the house. The Doctor walked up to Gwyneth and held out his hand when she pulled out a box matches. "You let me do that."

"You have so much ahead of you sir. So much more life to live. Go sir. I can't stop them, but I can hold them. Go. Go make the stars burn and the time turn."

The Doctor gently touched her cheek, and felt her face was cold. He knew she had died the moment she stepped into the arch. "Thank you," and he ran from the house.

{}

The Doctor ran up to Rose and Charles just as the house exploded from the gas. The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand when she asked about Gwyneth. He told her that she didn't make it. She looked at house and took several deep breathes. She all ready knew that the young woman had saved the world at the price of her life, but it still didn't make it any easier on her.

"Well, come on Rose." said the Doctor and they walked to the TARDIS.

Rose leaned over and kissed Charles on the cheek and they left after telling him that his book would live on forever. The writer watched the blue Police Public Call Box vanish from sight. They left Charles Dickens happy man on Christmas.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 4!


	5. Aliens In London

{Aliens In London}

The TARDIS materialized and Rose stepped out of the phone booth followed by the Doctor. He leaned against the open the door. She looked around the area and saw she was not far away from her home.

"How long have a been gone?" asked Rose.

"About twelve hours." he told her.

"Are you sure? Because you got the date wrong before." said Rose.

"I'm Time Lord and I actually meant to go to 1869. We created time."

"Right." She quickly turned around and beamed. "Oh, Charles Dickens on Christmas with ghosts!" She said with a laugh. "I'm just going to see mum.

"It was fantastic. What are you going to tell your mother?"

"That I've been to year five billion and only been gone twelve hours. No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Don't disappear."

The Doctor patted his leather pocket. He pulled out a sliver chain. "Here it's about time you have one. It's TARDIS key."

"Really?" said Rose with a bright smile.

"Really. I won't go disappearing. Go on. Go see your mum."

She slipped the key around her neck. She felt the cool key rest against her skin. She ran down the road to the flat, and the Doctor walked over to post. He lifted the corner of a poster. He saw a picture of Rose. He quickly ran after the young blonde that was now officially his companion since he gave her a key.

{}

The Doctor stormed into the flat and found mother and daughter in a tight hug. "It hasn't been twelve hours. It's been twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

Jackie turned to the man that had walked into the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Hello." he said with a wave.

"One day you just waltz up in here in all charms and smiles and then my daughter vanishes off the face of planet!" snapped Jackie. She turned to Rose, "Sweetheart where were you?"

"I told you I've been traveling."

"Travel where? I only get one phone call within a year! Traveling with your passport still in your dresser. It's one lie after another."

"Mum, I'm not lying. I was traveling. You can ask the Doctor." said Rose.

Jackie turned to the man that stood next to her. "Traveling. What are you thirty, forty. Did you find her on line? What's your relationship with Rose? Did you kidnap her? Are you making her say these things so you won't get caught? Who are you?"

"It's my fault she's been gone for so long, and I am a Doctor."

" Well, if you are a doctor. Then stitch this mate!" yelled Jackie and she slapped him across the face.

"Mum!" said Rose in shock and the Doctor walked out the door. She ran after the man leaving her mum with the police that sat in the living room.

{}

The Doctor and Rose sat on the wall across the apartment building. She had admit to herself it was strange being back on Earth sitting on a wall not being cased after an alien.

"I can't tell her. I don't even know were to begin. She's never going to believe me. I can't believe I missed an entire year! Was it any good?"

"Midding."

"You're so useless."

"Well, if it's going to be this much trouble every time. You can stay here."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm going back with you. How can I sit still now? There's so much out there!"

"She's not coming. I don't do families."

"No way! She slapped you!"

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your face!"

"It hurt."

"You're gay. 900 years?"

"That's how old I am."

"No you're not."

"I am so."

"My mum was right, that's one hell of age gap. A conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all this stuff, and I can't say a word, all the spaceships and aliens," said Rose and she smiled, "but I love it." Just then a spaceship hit Big Ben. "Oh, that's just not fair!" They ducked down as the ship flew over their heads and crashed into the river.

"Fantastic!" said the Doctor with a bright smile.

"Did you know that was going to happen?"

"Nope. This is why I travel Rose. History in the making!"

She smiled the tip of tongue poking out between her teeth. He took her hand and they ran down the blocked off street. He stood on his toes in hope to get a better look.

"Come on, we're not going to see much standing here. We can do like everyone else does. Watch it on the telly." said Rose tugging on his hand.

"If it get's domestic in there I'm leaving." said the Doctor seriously.

"I'd be right behind you." She told him and they left the street for the apartments.

{}

The Doctor sat on the couch trying to listen to the news over the crowd that was in the Tyler flat, he turned up the volume and heard that a UFO had crashed into Big Ben. They had found a body in the crash. Rose sat down next to him with a cup of tea in her hands. She tucked her legs under her getting comfortable hoping to learn something new about the crash.

"We need to get into Downing Street." said the Doctor motioning to the television with the remote. "Hey move out of the way." He told the person that stood in front of him blocking the screen.

Rose looked up and saw her best friend Mickey standing in front of her. "I was going to call ya'. I just hadn't-"

Mickey grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen. He shut the door behind him. She stood listening to him tell her that he had been called into questioning by the police five times, because he had been last person that saw her.

"I'm sorry Mickey. I went traveling with the Doctor." said Rose.

"What Doctor?"

"I'm the Doctor." he said, "Hello," and he waved at the black man with a smile.

Rose quickly stood up and stood in front of the Doctor before he got punched. He had already been slapped by her mother. He didn't need to be punch by her best friend.

"Look Mickey, I truly am sorry. But I want to travel. I want to see things that are new to me. I can't sit here work in a shop all my life, come home and eat chips. You've known for years I've wanted to travel."

He pulled Rose into a tight hug, "I wish you would have called me Rose. I've been worried. You've been gone a year, and I had no word from my best friend." He pulled back from the embrace. "I'm not going to stop you from traveling. I want a call every now and then, yea?"

"I will." said Rose with a smile.

"Rose come on. I found something on the monitors." said the Doctor with a bright smile.

Rose beamed and followed the Doctor out of the flat and back to the TARDIS. Mickey watched the couple leave with a small smile on his face. He could tell his best friend was happy, but he wished she'd at lest called to tell him that she was alive. He didn't like the idea of him being a murder suspect thanks to Jackie. He was relieved to see her alive, well and happy.

{}

"I snuck off and took a look at the scanners. The place got to domestic and you were talking to your boyfriend." said the Doctor playing with the screen. "See the spaceship left Earth, did a sling shot around and came back."

"But who would fake a crash landing? And why? And Mickey's not my boyfriend."

"Good questions. Let's go find out." said the Doctor and he pushed several buttons and the TARDIS vanished from the street corner, and unknown to the Doctor and Rose Jackie had witnessed the phone booth vanishing.

{}

Rose couldn't help but smile to herself remembering in the journal that her older self had said that he had gone to Downing Street alone. She was able to go with him this time. It made her wonder what had changed in this timeline. She shrugged it off. She was just happy she was there with him.

The Doctor opened the door only to find soldiers with guns pointed at him. He pushed Rose behind him not wanting her get shot. He could survive, but she couldn't if a gun went off.

Rose poked her head around the Doctor's shoulder. She waved her fingers. "Hello boys, I'm Rose and this is the Doctor. Could you be gentlemen and lower your guns for a lady?"

"Men you heard the lady. Lower your guns." said the soldiers.

The group was interrupted when they all heard a scream from down the hall.

The Doctor quickly resorted to military mode and ordered, "Defense plan delta. Move. Move," and he moved the military out double time.

"Doctor how do you know plan delta?" asked Rose as they ran down the hall.

"I use to work for UNIT. I was on high security one." he told her quietly not wanting the others to hear. She nodded knowing not to say another word about because it was in past and not truly important at the moment. "Spread out block all exits. Move. Move," and they did as they were ordered.

The Doctor and Rose made their way to the morgue knowing were the scream came from. She shivered slightly at being in a morgue because her experience wasn't too nice.

"What happened?" asked Rose knelling down in front of the ME.

"It's alive. I thought it was dead." she said.

Rose squeezed the woman's hand and watched the Doctor move around the table when he heard a noise. She rolled her eyes when the Doctor said, "Hello," too happily, and the alien that was in fact a walking pig ran away in fear. The Doctor ran after it in hope to stop the men from killing it. Rose jumped when she heard a shot ring throughout the halls. She quickly ran down the hall to find the Doctor on his knees next to the animal.

"It was scared. It was scared." said the Doctor to the solider.

"It's all right sweetheart." whispered Rose as she applied pressure on the shot wound her hand becoming drenched in his blood. "There's nothing to be scared of sweetheart. It's a whole another adventure. You rest now. Shhh." The pig slowly closed his eyes and his body went limp. She turned to man and quickly got and yanked the gun from his hand. "I hate guns!" She quickly took it apart and threw it the ground. "Get out of sight! Leave!"

"Rose," said the Doctor. She turned and saw he had the animal in his arms. "Come on we need to know what's going on."

She nodded her head and she followed the Doctor back to the morgue. He laid the pig down on the table in front of the ME. Rose blinked and several tears fell down her cheeks. She listened to the doctor explain why aliens would fake aliens. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they returned to the TARDIS.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 5.

AN: Aliens In London will continue in the upcoming chapter. The diary and things changing will happen soon.


	6. Alien in London Part II

{Aliens In London Part II}

Rose quickly made a bee line for the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands. The Doctor watched her leave the console room. He quietly followed her to the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame of her bathroom watching her hands shake. He knew that was trying her hardest to remain brave, but he knew seeing the animal die had somewhat shaken her.

The Doctor entered the bathroom, turned off the water when he saw the water begin to smoke from the hot level. He took her shaking hands into his own and picked up a towel from the counter. He slowly dried her hands.

"I tried to stop the bleeding. I put pressure on the wound. It wouldn't stop." whispered Rose as her hand continued to shake. "He was scared, and-and those men shot him."

She grabbed the front of his jacket and buried her face into his chest. She couldn't help but notice that he stiffened at the contact. _"I'll have to work on that. He needs contact and love shown. Rose was right. He was harden by the war."_ She took several deep breaths and she felt two strong arms wrap around her slender waist. She rested her hear against his chest. She pulled back and asked, "Do you have two hearts or something? You sound like a samba."

The Doctor chuckled slightly. "Yes, I do have two hearts." He lifted his hand and thumbed away a tear that fell down her soft cheek. "Are you ok? We need to find out what's going on.

Rose nodded her head. "We need to watch more of the news. Is there anyway we can watch what's going on in here. I really don't want to go to a crowded house."

They returned to the control room and the Doctor tinkered with the monitor screen. He hit it and the news come on. Rose let out a slight hiss when she felt like she had been hit on the back of the head. She rubbed it slightly.

"_Oww, that really hurt." _thought Rose. _"That's so odd? Why am I feeling pain when he hit the screen?" _

Rose looked up and saw the Doctor watching the news. She turned to her bag and pulled out the journal that her older self had given her or Bad Wolf had given her. She flipped through the worn out pages.

_When I looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save my Doctor it didn't just make me into the Goddess of Time it connected me to the TADRIS. She is apart of me, and I apart of her. We can feel each other emotions and sometimes physically. It was hard to control at times, but it got easier. _

_Note to me: You will feel effects even if you haven't looked into her heart, because she will know it's you once you enter the doors. The bond is there even if you don't know it yet, and Rose be careful but have fun getting to know our Doctor. _

She put the journal into her bag. She sat back and watched the news. She wondered what else that was going on. She wondered what the aliens were like, but she knew that they wanted to destroy the Earth and sell it piece by piece.

"Doctor, can't you use your UNIT connection or something?" Rose suggested.

"I've changed a lot since I last worked for them. They wouldn't know who I am. Oh look they have a lot of the best in the business. They called in UNIT. Good people."

{}

Harriet Jones reporter for Flydale North wanted to get her portion to the Prime Minister to help a home for the elderly. She walked into the cabinet room. She slipped the paper into a red case. She pulled out a folder and sat down at the table. She read about the protocols in case of an alien invitation. She quickly learned that the government had known about aliens for years but kept the knowledge from the general public.

Harriet closed the case and ducked into closet when she heard the door open. She cracked the door and her eyes widen when she saw the acting MP Oliver Charles and Margret Blaine pull a zipper from around their heads. They removed the bodies like a suit revealing creature that was green and fat with claws. They wore a collar around their necks that suppressed their bodies to fit into the human suits. Harriet covered her mouth to stopped the scream that threaten to leave her mouth. They slipped their bodies back over them and left the cabinet room. Harriet quickly left the room shaken. She had to find someone and tell them what had happened.

{}

Jackie sat on her bed and called a hotline to report alien sighting. She told the person on the line that her daughter wasn't safe. She only knew that she had protect Rose from the alien that had taken her way for year. She didn't know if the alien that called himself the Doctor was what he proclaimed to be. She hung up the phone in relief that she called and that the people had left her house only living Mickey that she had apologized to about blaming him about taken Rose.

{}

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS only to be surrounded by several UNIT officials. They pushed Rose and the Doctor into a car and sans ported them to Downing Street.

"This is posh. If I would have known being arrested was going to be like this I would have done it along time ago." said Rose.

"We're not being arrested. We're being escorted."

"Where to?"

The Doctor beamed, "Where do you think? Downing Street."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. Over the years I've been noticed." said the Doctor. "They're gathering the experts. And who's the biggest expert?"

"Patrick Moore?"

"A part from him." said the Doctor. "Who's prime minister?"

"How should I know, I missed a year." said Rose and the car pulled into the 10 Downing Street.

The couple entered the building that was surrounded by cameras and reporters. Rose beamed at the idea of being at Downing Street. The Doctor chuckled like it was Christmas.

Are you the Doctor?" asked a military official.

"Sure." said the Doctor. "Come on Rose."

"I'm afraid she can't come in, you have clearance she doesn't."

"I don't go anywhere without her." said the Doctor.

Harriet Jones walked over to Rose. "I'll take care of her. Let me be some of use."

"Go on Doctor. I'll be fine." said Rose. She leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe I can find out something to help."

He said, "I suppose. Don't get into trouble." Rose nodded and he watched her leave with the woman. He went into the room with the other alien experts.

Rose looked around at all the people, but Harriet pushed along and told her not to look around but to keep walking. She only nodded and they walked away from the people. She that the woman next to her helped save the world along her best friend Mickey. They entered the cabinet room.

"That man you're with is he an expert?" asked Harriet.

Why do you want to know?" asked Rose and Harriet covered her mouth and began to cry.

Rose put her hands on Harriet's shoulders. "Hey, it's going to ok. The Doctor can help. Tell we what happened, what did you see?"

Harriet took a deep breath. "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise the thing inside it."

"It's ok. I believe you. It's alien. They're has be some type of technology behind it. If could find it we could use it." said Rose, and she began to search the room. She opened a door and a body fell out.

"Oh, heavens it's the Prime Minister." said Harriet in shock.

"Now, Harriet you can't go wondering about. Oh, Lord it's the Prime Minister." said Gannesh.

The door opened, "Oh, has someone been naughty?" said Margret Blaine.

"But he left this afternoon. I saw him leave the building." said Gannesh.

"Who do you think informed the right people? Me." She said happily. She raised her hair and slowly pulled a zipper across her forehead.

Rose and Harriet slowly back upped from the woman that was pulling down the human suit that confined her alien form.

{}

The Doctor sat in the Brefing Room with the other alien experts to come up with a plan to discuss the landing of the spaceship that had been seen by millions. The Time Lord quickly flipped through the plans slightly ingoring the man that stood in front of the room. He closed the folder and stood up from his chair.

"This is all about us." said the Doctor looking around the room. "All the experts gathered in one room. The only people with knowledge on how to fight them." He explains and Green farts, "Excuse me do mind not farting while I'm trying to save the world."

Green smirked, "Would you rather, silent then deadly?"

The General steeped away from Mr. Green and removed his hat. He slowly grabbed the zipper and light began to glow as he pulled revealing his alien form. He said, "We are the Slitheen."

"I would like to thank you for wearing your id cards it will help them for identifying the bodies," said Green and pulled out a remote and pushed a button and shock ran through all the people in the room.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


End file.
